The Past Comes Back to Haunt
by Nox Noctis of Eternus Luna
Summary: HP/Cirque du Freak What if Harry wasn't who he thought? What if was a Vampire Prince in a past life? No Slash! No parrings! Post OotP
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first fanfic soo suggestions will most defiantly help!

This is A Harry Potter/Cirque Du Freak Crossover and there are spoilers for Son's of Destiny Fyi but you shouldn't have to have read the books to get this I think any way. And their aren't going to be any parings so don't ask!

Disclaimer: There once was a girl named Nox whose room is shaped like a box. She looked here and there and no Harry Potter rights anywhere. Now still looking around or where there rights to Darren Shan to be found anywhere. She sighed and she cried for nary did she own the Harry series and 'twas a sham she didn't own Shan. Know what that means? I don't own them got it?

* * *

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately are they real or not? Am

I really me or someone completely different?" Harry sighed talking to him self. He'd been having such strange dreams lately about this boy was apparently was as far as he knew was the only Half-blood Vampire Prince. What was his name… err Darien… Darrius… no know he knew Darren, Darren Shan! He remembered his/Darren's best friend turned enemy Steve Leonard/Leopard. He thought that he had seen a person who resembled him the halls… but who? Anyway he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He remembered his mentor with Weasley red hair Larten Crepsly and friends Debbie Hemlock, Little Person Harkat Mulds later to found out as Kurda Smalt, and snake boy Evra Von. Also the weird non-witch lady Evanna daughter to Mr. Des Tiny or Mr. Destiny the evil man who made the Little People. The last thing he remembered before he died was pulling himself and Steve into the river so as to get away Mr. Tiny. He was so confused what with find out that he was once a Vampire Prince and now he was the boy-who-lived. It had been maybe a week since his dog-father had fallen through the veil in the DOM. He'd started getting the dreams after Dumbledore had told him (Harry) the prophecy concerning him and Lord Voldemort. He would have told Ron and Hermoine but he knew Ron wouldn't be happy to learn that Harry was once a Vampire half or not. He was pretty sure that Hermoine wouldn't mind, but then Ron would be mad about her not talking to him.

Harry knew that it was a good he was thing going back to the Dursleys because he would be ignored but then this would help him get away with the stuff he'd needed to get away with. However, he was worried about going back to his _loving_family especially after realizing that he would need to start drinking blood soon. Sure he didn't really like the Dursleys, but he didn't fancy drinking Dudley's blood for his first meal.

* * *

Well that was super short. Sorry, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off, but never fear I just need to typed the second I already have it written on paper! And the Next will be from an different persons view. Oh and please do review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay new Chapter! Any ways this is from Draco's Pov not Harry's then it will switch back that's because this was originally it was 2 chapters not one but this will make it longer so be Happy got it?

And I don't own Cirque du Freak or Harry Potter! or Kingdom Hearts. FYI and I don't think cannon ever says this, but in this story Snape is Draco's godfather and both are good it's very important to the story. And this starts on the train ride on the way to King's cross-station. The last chapter was the last full day for the students at Hogwarts. Then when it goes back the Harry/Darren's POV then that's after the ride.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was on his way to his godfather's house after refusing the Dark Mark. At the begging of the year he would have been taking the mark no problem, but around Halloween he started to get strange dreams. He was this boy called Steve Leopard/Leonard being friend with a boy called Darren Shan until Darren went behind his back and became a vampire when he knew that was Steve's dream since he was little. Darren his best friend since they where little betrayed him that worst possible way and he hated Darren for it and vowed to kill him. 

Worst yet Harry 'effing Potter the bloody boy who wouldn't die was Darren's reincarnation. Bleach blond or not he was not stupid and the two just reminded him of each other. He found out that Potter didn't know that he was Darren because he had asked potter how his spider was and got he got hexed for his trouble. Mind you he shouldn't have asked with the stupid weasel around. Now after Shan's dog-father had died at the ministry he had seen potter act less like himself and more like Shan than ever before. He was pretty sure that Shan knew who he was or he would have been lying in a pool of his blood by now. (Harry doesn't know that Draco is Steve) After all he had killed Darren/Harry after they had found out they where brothers or again he'd be sleeping with the fish by now. Now the big problem how to nicely tell Shan he was the one who had killed him and get to try to be friends with him after all he was sorry for what he'd done. His best friend had after all just betrayed him.

* * *

(Back to Harry now) 

He was so tried right now. He saw Steve lying on the ground under him both boys where panting from there fight. At this point Harry never could remember how he had goaded Steve in to stabbing him after he had stabbed Steve. After being stabbed he remembered dragging Steve with him into the river to get both of them away from Mr. Tiny he didn't know why but he just had to. He pulled both of them in to the river and they got away he felt Steve let go of him first then he felt his world go black and he knew nothing more.

Suddenly Harry shot up from his seat panting slightly. Shaking his head he thought of what his dream had been about. It was the last memory he had as Darren before memories of Harry started. It was when he had killed Steve and gotten himself killed all he knew was that at all cost he **must** get away from Mr. Tiny. Then he realized why he had been disturbed the train had stopped which meant it was time to go to his Aunts' house for a new summer of torture.

"Oh won't this be fun" harry mumbled to himself " Just can't wait for all the fun I'm in for this year, not!" Gathering his trunk from the car he disembarked the train and crossed over to the muggle side of King's cross. Not the least bit enthused he looked around for his uncle Vernon. Well he didn't see Vernon, but he did see Tonks waving in his direction. Walking toward her he asked her why she was here "Hullo Tonks, not that I'm not happy to see you but where are the Dursley's?" "Ah don't worry about them Harry-kins we need to get to you-know-where pronto like got it?" " Uh Tonks I really don't want to go there after the DOM (department of mysteries) nu-uh no way. Besides how do I know you're really Tonks and not a death eater? " (1) Harry softly asked. 'Tonks' froze mid-step slowly 'she' turned around and stared at Harry. "Who are you kidding Darren? Of course I'm Tonks silly!"(2) 'she' grinned at him. "Huh right, then I must be a Vampire Prince! Hahahaha!" Now abet more seriously, "Who are you really after all 'Tonks' my name isn't Darren its Harry remember?" 'She' sighed "Look Harry… Darren I know what is happening to you and I am here to help you not hurt." "Fine but and only but if you promise you won't knowingly hurt until I release you from the promise… Got it memorized?" "Yes, fine whatever I swear now can we go?" "Sure lead the way."(1)

* * *

Sorry this not very action-y yet but it's needed to help the story move along! This is longer than the first because it was originally two chapters now one. 

(1)Harry's not stupid and isn't being all Griffindor-y remember right now he is predominately Shan at the moment and 'Tonks' swore not to hurt him and it was magically binding how? 'Cause I said so.

(2)This slip of Darren instead of Harry is there for a reason! It's to show that 'Tonks' knows who Harry was got it? And the 'she' means that who ever looks like Tonks is not of the female persuasion

Next chapter should be up sometime next week! Please do review!


End file.
